


Michael's New Clothes

by Angrystarfishie



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: #forever21 #BestFriendsButTheyCouldBeMore #Embarassed #unwantedbutkindawantedphysicalcontact, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrystarfishie/pseuds/Angrystarfishie
Summary: Michael gets an interesting item of clothing.





	Michael's New Clothes

“Jeremy what the hell?!” Michael practically shrieked as Jeremy burst into the bathroom. Michael put his hands across his chest trying to look casual.  
“Michael..” Jeremy gaped, “Are you wearing a-”  
“Jeremy if you don’t get out right now there will be serious consequences!” Michael yelled using his sternest voice.  
Jeremy seriously doubted that Michael would actually hurt him, but he got out anyway. Once his friend had closed the door behind him Michael sighed heavily. He can’t believe Jeremy just saw him wearing… this.  
It took a while before he had the balls to leave the bathroom. Michael emerged wearing his puffy red jacket and avoiding eye contact as he sat on his bed next to Jeremy.  
Jeremy spoke first, “Um. Can you explain…”  
Michael’s turn, “No. Not really.”  
“Can I… see it?” Jeremy looked at his friend.  
Michael sighed and shuffled to his bathroom. He pulled the thing from out of a drawer and returned but this time hesitated before sitting down.  
He shoved it into Jeremy’s lap and flopped face first into his pillow before he can see his face.  
“It’s not bad.” Jeremy said.  
“Jeremy?” Michael’s voice was muffled by the pillow.  
“Yeah.”  
“Shut up.”  
At this Jeremy got off the bed.  
Great. He hates me. Well guess I have to find a new best friend. Michael sighed heavily again into his pillow. I’m not going to move. I’m going to sleep away my embarrassment.  
“Uh hem.” Jeremy said.  
Michael looked up and there he was. Jeremy Heere wearing Michael’s Forever 21 crop top.  
For a painfully awkward second the boys just stared at each other before-  
“You look pretty gay!” Michael snorted.  
“Fuck you Michael this is your fucking shirt!” Jeremy screamed.  
“You look really hot.” This was only half sarcastic.  
“It’s too big.”  
“Jeremy are you calling me fat?” Michael raised an eyebrow.  
Jeremy seemed panicked, “I didn’t say you were fat Michael! You aren’t fat you’re just muscular- i mean wide- oh Jesus Christ.”  
Michael stood up, “Hey dude, bro, chum, buddy… You don’t have to be shy about how much you like my muscles!”  
Jeremy dodged Michael’s hug, “You’re not muscular!”  
“Oh yeah then what do you call these?” Michael lifted up his jacket to show his abs.  
Jeremy got close to inspect, “Are those real?!”  
Michael smirked, “Go ahead… touch em’.”  
“Michael I’m not going to touch your abs! I’m not gay!”  
The two boys stared at each other.  
Jeremy repeated himself, “I’m not gay!”  
Michael grabbed Jeremy’s hand and pulled it toward his exposed stomach, “Touch my stomach Jeremy god dammit!”  
“No!”  
“Yes”  
The boys tugged back and forth and Jeremy’s hand got closer and closer until…  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”  
Jeremy pulled his hand away and screamed.  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”  
“JEREMY YOU TOUCHED MY JUNK!”  
“YOU MADE ME!”  
“YOU HOMOSEXUAL!”  
“YOU’RE GAY TOO MICHAEL SO SHUT UP.”  
“WAIT YOU’RE ACTUALLY GAY?”  
“NO! YES. I MEAN MAYBE.”  
Michaels bedroom door opened and Michael’s dad walked in, “Are you boys ok- Uh Jeremy are you wearing a-”  
“A crop top. Yes.”  
Mr. Mell shrugged, “Ok.” And with that he left.  
The best friends proceeded to laugh their asses off.


End file.
